Starmyu in Snow Day
by Elcall
Summary: The first snow of the season! Of course team Otori has to go out and have some fun!


**I actually wrote this in December, Christmas time in 2018 for a friend I was gonna edit it and then post it here but I guess I forgot... until I thought about it again and thought I had it posted. So keep in mind that this takes place probably after season 1 or 2... before season 3 at least! Anyways, here it, enjoy! **

**~0~**

The bunk bed shook as the figure on the top turned over, drowsy eyes blinking open in the darkness of the room. The floor length window gave view to new sight outside, one that was grey and covered by a sheet of white.

A clock at the top of the desk flipped to 7:34.

Hoshitani's eyes widened as he shot up and looked over the scene. He gasped, a bright grin growing over his face.

"Snow day!"

**~0~**

"Come on, come on!" Hoshitani grinned, waving his arms to his team who followed behind him steadily down the steps.

"Why the heck am I being dragged out here this early?" Tengenji grumbled loudly as he fastened his coat around him tightly. "I should be in bed cuddling with my precious angel!"

Tsukigami tugged his scarf securely around his neck. "I don't know Tengenji, you got ready pretty fast this morning," he smirked.

Tengenji gasped at the accusation, turning red.

"It's too early for any of this," Kuga interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Guys, calm down," Nayuki said.

Hoshitani instead ran out of the building, ignoring their complaints, "Hurry up! We have to do everything! Make snow angels, snowmen, snow forts, snow balls, everything!"

Tengenji blinked as they all followed their leader out into the cold. "Is this what commoners do with the snow?" he asked softly.

"It's what all kids do," Tsukigami replied with a shake of his head. "Especially Hoshitani, the biggest kid."

Hoshitani took no notice of the chatter, instead kneeling over the snow along the path to make a poorly shaped pile of snow the size of a basketball. "Look! I made Tavian!"

Tengenji choked sharply, "How dare you! That's not Tavian at all!" He ran forward, crouching beside the rough pile. "I'll fix you, my angel."

Nayuki laughed, "Well if we have Tavian, we need a Tengenji."

Hoshitani grinned, "You're right! Let's make a Tengenji snowman right beside Tavian!"

"Do as you please!" Tengenji huffed, shifting loose snow closer so that he could work with, "I need to perfect this replica of my angel."

Hoshitani helped Nayuki set a small size snowball besides the spot Tengenji was working at. "Kuga, Tsukigami, give us a hand!"

Kuga nodded, ducking down to start rolling a ball of snow. Tsukigami joined Nayuki in patting snow onto the body of the snow.

Several loosened coats later, the boys stepped back to appreciate their completed work. A detailed Tavian stood on four legs, fully crafted by Tengenji himself. A round, three layered snowman stood beside her model, with a large red leaf on the head of the creature that represented his hair, along with stick arms crossed and Tengenji's scarf which Hoshitani snatched for realism.

Hoshitani patted the center circle down once with extra snow to round it out. He stepped back to take a look, "It looks great!"

"Pray tell," Tsukigami said as they all stared at their finished products, "why we made Tengenji, out of everyone?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tengenji cried angrily.

Hoshitani laughed, "It worked out well! Kuga even found a leaf that looks just like Tengenji's hair!"

"It wouldn't have worked as anyone else," Kuga added. "Tavian is always with Tengenji."

Tengenji blushed as Tsukigami snickered.

"Next!" Hoshitani shouted suddenly and swirling around. "A snow fort!"

"A fort?" Nayuki questioned.

Hoshitani giggled, "Yup! Then we can throw snowballs at each other!"

Nayuki sighed, a memory coming to mind suddenly, "Yuki and Tsumugi always like to throw snowballs at me after the first snow."

Kuga patted Nayuki on the shoulder sympathetically, "We'll do it for them."

"That's... not what I mean," Nayuki laughed nervously at Kuga's misinterpretation and the thought of being pelted by the strong teen.

Hoshitani ran to the opposite side of the path onto the grass. Throwing his arms out, he grinned, "This is the perfect spot!" He crouched down, scooping snow together again.

"Is this even enough snow?" Tsukigami commented while inspecting around the chosen spot.

"If we spread out and get more," Nayuki suggested. "We should be fine."

Hoshitani nodded. "Let's split jobs. Kuga, Tsukigami, help me build the fort. Nayuki and Tengenji, you two can start making the snowballs!"

"Got it," Nayuki smiled as the team divided to get their work done.

With three of the members constructing a sloped shield and two creating ammo, the job was done rapidly.

Hoshitani gathered the five of them behind the fort's strong wall.

"So?" Tengenji scoffed gruffly, leaning around Nayuki to stare at Hoshitani, who was at the center of their huddle. "Now what are we doing?"

Hoshitani snickered into his glove. "Nayuki, snowball me."

Nayuki blinked at the request, but wordlessly placed a snowball into his extended hand.

"Tsukigami, time?"

"Nine oh two."

Hoshitani grinned, "Perfect." He twisted, peeking his head above the edge of the snow wall to look back at the dorm building.

The rest of the team exchanged confused looks.

"Um, Hoshitani-kun…" Nayuki started.

"_Shh!_" Hoshitani whispered, "Look!"

Four other faces leaned around the stronghold to look at the entrance of the dorm building. They found five familiar figures stepping out at that very moment.

"What the-?!" Tengenji gawked, spotting the members of team Hiiragi.

"Hoshitani, don't tell me," Tsukigami gasped, "you planned this timing?"

Hoshitani giggled mischievously, "Kuga told me that they were going out around nine!"

The three remaining pairs turned to the mentioned teen.

"Toraishi told me," Kuga said.

Hoshitani snickered to himself, then held up his snowball, "Get ready…" Sitting up on his knees, Hoshitani reeled his arm back and launched the ball at the non expecting members. He quickly ducked back down under the fort, his teammates following suit before they were seen.

"This can't end well…" Nayuki whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

The clump of snow sailed straight forward, heading towards Tatsumi's form. Sawatari suddenly stopped walking, his smile dropping as he took a stance between Tatsumi and the incoming projectile. "Watch out!" he shouted to his teammate, watching as the snowball clearly missed Tatsumi and landed on the ground with a splat.

"Darn it," Hoshitani scoffed quietly, peeking over again, "my aim was off…"

Team Hiiragi was frozen in place from the sudden attack.

"Who's there?" Sawatari yelled towards their fort.

Tengenji ducked his head. "Now what do we do, you boor?" he hissed.

Hoshitani reached around him to grab another snowball. He grinned and narrowed his eyes, "We attack."

"Huh?" Tsukigami gasped.

"Grab your snowballs," Hoshitani instructed, eyeing them as they complied. "We throw in three… two… one! Attack!"

Team Ootori began their sudden barrage of snowballs onto the unsuspecting team Hiirgai. With no defense, the star of stars were open to get hit as they cried out in surprise. Toraishi took the brunt of the snowballs thrown by Kuga, while Inumine ran around in circles around the team trying to protect them as Sawatari guarded Tatsumi with his whole form and Ugawa wailed loudly as he was pelted by the flying snow.

Tatsumi bent down from behind Sawatari and gathered a lump of snow for himself, then chucked it from around the protective teen's body towards the hiding team.

Hoshitani cried out as he fell backwards onto Kuga, who caught him, the snowball plowing into his forehead. He lifted his arm weakly, "I've been hit! Avenge me, Kuga!"

Kuga nodded seriously, holding up a snowball in his fist.

"Hey," Tsukigami grumbled.

Nayuki dropped his snowball and leaned over him with worry, "Hoshitani-kun!"

"Nayuki…" Hoshitani looked up through squinted eyes weakly, the clump if snow sliding off his hair. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

Tengenji scowled, "Hello?"

Nayuki laughed nervously, "A-Are you really okay?"

Hoshitani groaned dramatically.

"Can you guys pay attention?" the two hot head teammates snapped suddenly in sync from both ends of the group.

Hoshitani blinked, then laughed awkwardly and sat up, "Oh right…"

A sudden bark surprised them all, and Tengenji flinched as Inumine swerved around their fort from his side.

"Found you!" Inumine cheered, pointing to them to show off to his teammates, before falling backwards onto the snow and proceeding to make a messy snow angel.

Kuga was suddenly hit in the head with a snowball, causing his head to snap sideways from the force.

"I know when you throw, Shu," Toraishi's voice said, as he leaned over the wall of snow his hand in a follow through.

Ugawa stomped up loudly next, "Hey you idiots! Those stupid snowballs hurt! If I get any bruises it'll be on you!"

"Oh yeah?" Tengenji scowled back, "And what do you want us to do about it? Massage it for you?"

"I don't want you anywhere near me!" Ugawa retorted loudly.

A dark shadow fell over the team suddenly. Golden eyes penetrated through brightly with a powerful ambition. "So you all were behind this…" Sawatari spoke eerily.

Hoshitani, Nayuki, and Tengenji huddled close in fear, paling at his demeanor.

Nayuki stuttered, "S-S-Sawatari-kun!"

Tsukigami rolled his eyes, "I knew this would be a bad idea…"

"It's okay, Eigo," Tatsumi said, stepping around the protective teen. "I got Hoshitani-kun back with the snowball, anyways."

Hoshitani edged back nervously, "Y-Yeah…"

Sawatari stepped back, his darkness cooling down immediately.

Nayuki let out a sigh of relief then stood up, looking at the team, "Where were you all going this early, anyways?"

Toraishi answered, "The park. Inumine wanted to go on our day off."

"The park!" Inumine cheered.

Hoshitani grinned, "That sounds like fun!" Before anyone he could suggest joining them, the teen sneezed.

Tsukigami eyed him, "We've been out for long enough. We should head inside to warm up."

"I can make hot chocolate," Nayuki suggested brightly.

Kuga nodded, "Sounds good."

As team Ootori brushed themselves off, Hoshitani looked at Tatsumi and the others. "Wanna join? I'm sure it'll be more fun together!"

Tatsumi smiled, "That sounds great. We would love to."

Toraishi groaned, "Heck yeah. I think Shu got snow on me in places that I'd rather not feel later."

Tengenji laughed out loud at his dilemma while Toraishi slugged his arm around Kuga as they strolled back towards the dorm.

Ugawa snorted, eyeing Tengenji. "As if you're one to laugh. Isn't that you as an ugly snowman up there?"

"Ugly?" Tengenji yelled in outrage.

"Snowman Tengenji is the ugly one," Tsukigami piped in, "only because Hoshitani was the one working on the face."

"Excuse me?"

"The cat is the better looking one," Tsukigami added, ignoring Tengenji's cries.

Tengenji scowled, "Of course the cat is better, _I'm _the one who-" He stopped abruptly. He froze and stared at Tsukigami.

"What?" Tsukigami questioned his sudden halt and gaze.

Tengenji blinked blankly at him. "Was that a compliment," he said more than asked.

Tsukigami froze as well, realizing his choice of words. He blinked back at Tengenji with the same shock.

"What's up with that anyways?" Ugawa frowned at the detailed cat form, not noticing the dilemma between the two teammates, "Why's he got a cat?"

"It should be a dog!" Inumine called, racing up to the snow model.

Tengenji snapped out of his blinking contest with Tsukigami to chase after Inumine, "Don't you touch her!"

Ugawa frowned, "He's so weird."

Tsukigami simply shook his head.

"Hey guys!" Hoshitani shouted to them from the entrance of the building, "Nayuki said he's got marshmallows!" The peppy teen swirled around to said person. "The tiny ones, right?"

Nayuki nodded, laughing at his antics.

"Alright!" Hoshitani cheered with a jump, "I know how to make a little panda stick out with them! It's so cute!" He looked up, spotting Kuga in front of him, "Kuga! I'll make yours for you!"

Kuga paused, then nodded with a smile, "It'll probably taste good, then."

Hoshitani pumped his fists happily. "Snow is so much fun!"


End file.
